You Are The Moon
by Antharyn
Summary: Death is a fear you can only face once but it's not the only one. HisagixKira. Yaoi. Mild Angst.


A/N: This fic was written as a birthday present for my beloved friend and Shuukira co-mod, Harmony

A/N: This fic was written as a birthday present for my beloved friend and Shuukira co-mod, Harmony! I don't think I did too badly with this one and I hope you share the sentiment! Enjoy! –Antha

Lyrics: You Are The Moon by the Hush Sound

_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark  
Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms_

Shuuhei stirred when the cold finally got to him. It was still night, that was the first thing he noticed, and coldness of the air told him it was nowhere near dawn. He sighed and rolled over, seeking warmth from the body beside him but it wasn't there.

He looked up in time to see a lithe figure climb out the bedroom window.

Maybe it wasn't the cold that woke him after all.

_Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?  
The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone_

He waited a few minutes before rolling out of bed himself, hissing when his feet touched the cold wood of the floor. So the chill didn't just come from his lover's absence in bed, after all. Shuuhei rubbed at his arms to warm them up and made his way toward the pale blue square of moonlight that spilled in from the window.

Rubbing his hands together one last time he silently climbed out the window and saw Izuru standing there, watching the moon.

_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear  
It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier_

Izuru's arms were crossed over his chest to ward off the cold. His hair and the sleeves of his yukata billowed around him in the wind, streaming jets of gold and white around him against the blackness of the night. All the while the moon shone down on him, making him glow.

_All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas  
The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe_

The younger shinigami didn't do so much as gasp when Shuuhei slid his arms around his waist from behind, only uncrossed his arms to rest his hands over the older shinigami's. His hands were freezing and Shuuhei quickly covered them with his own.

"Bad dream?" The older shinigami asked even though he already knew the answer.

Izuru had had nightmares before, both after their Captains' betrayal and after the Great War; nightmares that would lead to bouts of insomnia for both of them because Shuuhei couldn't sleep while the blond was wound up. But Izuru rarely had them anymore and when he did, they were far in between. Still, the past caught up with him sometimes and he would wake up in the middle of the night with his heart pounding. Shuuhei knew that not because it was he who would hold him and whisper softly to him until he fell asleep again but because it was the same with him, too.

"You shouldn't be out here." He murmured into Izuru's blond hair. "It's freezing."

In his hold Izuru stayed silent, still looking at the moon. Shuuhei was about to ask him to come back inside when he finally spoke.

_I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact  
So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass_

"Look." He said. Shuuhei followed his gaze and saw the pale crescent of light illuminating the entirety of Seireitei.

A crescent moon, just like the one in Hueco Mundo.

It jarred something in him and he tried not to remember but couldn't forget that night he held a badly wounded and heavily bleeding Izuru close amid the harsh, billowing sand. Ichimaru had stabbed him with Shinsou, the divine blade plunging right through him, ripping through his stomach and then out his back. Izuru's face had been contorted with pain even as his reiatsu began to dissipate into the sand. Shuuhei remembered not being able to bear the sight of all that blood standing in stark contrast to the blond's paling skin. He had stared at the moon with tears in his eyes, praying help would come soon. He imagined Izuru had stared at that same moon as his vision began to fade.

Shuuhei shuddered at the memory and held his lover tighter against him. It was moments like this that made him feel as if only a day had passed since then instead of months; as if it had only been yesterday when Izuru finally woken up after spending days lying unconscious in the infirmary, after Shuuhei had spent each day worrying he wouldn't wake up at all.

"Is this why you come out here sometimes?" He asked the blond, breaking the silence.

In his arms, Izuru nodded then sighed. "This...this is the first time I've seen it like this since...then."

Shuuhei sighed and gently kissed Izuru's soft hair. _I told you not to look for him_, he told Izuru silently. _I almost lost you._

He slid a hand along Izuru's spine, pressing against the warm flesh of his back, and traced the long puckered scar through the light material of the yukata.

Izuru shivered then turned to look at him. His blue eyes told Shuuhei he remembered that night, how close he had come to dying. Death had always been Izuru's greatest fear. It always will be. It was a fear you could only face once but it wasn't the only one.

Shuuhei's only fear was that he would lose Izuru.

Shuuhei took Izuru's face in his hands and their lips met. The blond held his wrists lightly throughout the kiss, hands still cold though infinitely warmer than they had been that night in Hueco Mundo clasped tightly in his own. Shuuhei took one as he released the blond and brought it to his lips.

"Come back to bed."

_I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky  
So you can see your beauty every morning that you rise_

Izuru smiled and let himself be pulled back into the house but not before they both took one last look at the moon.

**END.**


End file.
